


learning to feel

by ohheygabyp



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheygabyp/pseuds/ohheygabyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all her Stitches,Kirsten has finally been introduced to a broad specter of feelings.The bad part?She can't quite identify most of them more often than not just yet and she needs the help of the people around them in trying to do so and figure out how to handle all of them after a life lacking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning to feel

"Dude,what do you mean you don't watch Doctor Who?" Kirsten could hear Cameron saying before even getting through the door.Hearing him say that reminded of that one time he said that she would only impress him if she could name all the actors to play the Doctor throughout the ages.She pushed the door open and saw Camille laughing as Linus and Cameron kept trying to explain Fisher just how incredible the show was.As if.  
Everyone was still talking as Kirsten started putting her things away up until the point Camille opened her mouth.  
"Duuude" she said in apparent awe.  
"What?" Kirsten asked looking around to see what it could've been that surprised the other girl.  
"Your mouth,it's doing this thing..." Camille continued frowning.  
"YOU'RE SMILING!" Linus said finishing her sentence.  
In the past,Kirsten would've been shocked herself at such a realization,but not as much lately.The more people whose memories she'd be stitched in,the more she'd find herself open up to new feelings.Which basically meant all feelings ever,as she hadn't been able to experience them ever before in all her life.Oh,that wasn't much fun.The random smiling wasn't even the worst of it,she'd find herself crying some days,she even felt like she was in love (with the fiance of a corpse whose memories she took over to save her husband) once,a side effect of the stitching apparently.Glad it was just some stupid insignificant smile that they noticed,Kirsten shrugged.  
Maggie didn't have any corpses whose memories she wanted Kirsten to take over (Cameron loved to say that it probably meant the zombie apocalypse was upon them and everyone on the team agreed with him,but they all secretly enjoyed the time off),so they were all just sitting around.Truth be told,Kirsten didn't even get why Fished was there,he had an actual job that wasn't there,after all,but she didn't say anything about that.Apparently not saying everything that crossed her mind was either a side effect of the stitching or of spending so much time around Cameron.Or maybe Maggie having to repeatedly tell her that the "secret" part in "secret governmental project" was actually very important.  
"What are you actually doing here?" Kirsten asked in the end making everyone laugh.There went the whole having-a-filter thing.Oh,well,at least she tried,she deserved extra points for that.  
Fisher said he had a break and wanted to check in.He was preparing to leave when Camille asked Kirsten if she wanted to join the rest of them and go dancing that night,which made Fisher laugh.Camille,a little frustrated,asked him what his problem was.And she was having one of those moments when she looked a bit intimidating.  
"Nothing." he answered holding back his laughter.He then turned to Kirsten and said a few words before heading out the door."You shake it off,Swiftie."  
The door slammed shut as Kirsten stood there confused.  
"What does that even mean?" she shouted after the detective,but got no response.

 

 

The good part:this time they didn't go to a rave.  
The bad part: one of the things Kirsten had picked up while stitching was being self conscious.It wasn't too big of a thing normally,but Camille insisted to help her pick her clothes again saying that she was a lost cause and in no way would she allow herself to be seen with Kirsten dressed like modern day Mary Poppins without the fancy magic bag.Normally when choosing her outfits,Kirsten was all for functionality,but that didn't seem to be one of Camille's worries.Short skirts and crop tops were her go to pick,but thankfully Kirsten got to meet her in the middle and go for a dress and flat shoes.In no way was she wearing high heels,she was tall enough already and she liked being able to walk like a regular human being.  
She could see Cameron and Linus elbowing each other as they saw her come (because apparently meeting in front of the place was a thing.Kirsten and Cameron exchanged looks as Camille and Linus shamelessly started eating each other's face off.Cameron got close to Kirsten,probably trying to get as far away from possible from the other two.It was still stranger for Kirsten to see him all casual and leather jacket-y.Cameron wasn't all leather jacket-y usually,but he pulled off the look.  
"Tell me again,is this embarrassment or is it more of a I'd-like-to-throw-up kind of feeling?" Kirsten asked Cameron.  
With a side smirk,he answered her whispering in her ear.He wasn't all filter lacking like she was and probably didn't mean for Linus and Camille to hear them talking about their little show.  
"I think it's more of a I'd-rather-be-home-watching-Game-of-Thrones kind of a feeling."  
Kirsten was about to make another comment when Camille and Linus finally pulled away and declared they were good to go in.Thankfully this place was a little classier than their rave,which came as a bit of a bummer to Camille and Linus,but as a relief to Cam and Kirsten.They managed to get a seat and some drinks and insisted to stay behind as they went to the dance floor.They could actually even hear each other talk.  
"These two are quite the pair,aren't they?" Cameron asked looking after their friends as they moved forward.  
"They actually sometimes make me so uncomfortable that I can actually tell the feeling right away.I didn't know someone could make that many innuendos." Kirsten declared taking a sip of her drink and making a face because it was terrible.Why did people love alcohol so much?Tragic.  
"That's some progress right there." Cameron declared."The telling the feeling right away part,not the innuendo,that is making me feel sick myself.The great thing about Linus?The only woman in his life used to be his mom.Now he's all uncomfortable sex stories and isn't-Camille-so-pretty,it gives me headaches,I mean it.I should've figured it out after that 'we hooked up LONG PAUSE the stereo'."  
Kirsten laughed at that.  
"We're tragic."  
Cameron smiled.1.because he liked seeing her laugh and 2.because she said 'we',which for some reason made him feel good.He started at the drink in his glass all serious,yet trying to hide it with one of those goofy smiles of his,but Kirsten could tell something was off,so he asked him,in her typical straight forward manner.Some things would never chance.Plus Cameron was the one person that didn't really mind her being that well,or so she thought,she wasn't quite sure what was a joke and what wasn't when it came to him,so she was more or less winging it all the time.  
"The whole feelings thing.I told you about Marta,I'm just freaked out that something like that will happen to you,that's how it started for you as well.The possible-murdering-fiance case?You almost asked the dude to marry you."  
"Wow,someone's exaggerating a little bit." she said rolling her eyes.Then,seeing he wasn't looking less grim,she took his hand,which made him raise his head and look her in the eye,puppy eyes stuck to her face making Kirsten blush."Look,you've said it yourself,it's gotten much better since then.I'll just keep,well,shaking these things off.Plus,most people don't have feelings as strong as the ones I've experience then,the vast majority have the emotional range of a teaspoon."  
That brought a smile to Cameron's face.  
"Quoting 'Harry Potter' to me,are you?Trying to ask me out,Cupcake?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
Kirsten smiled at him herself,apparently she couldn't really help doing that too much around Cameron.  
"Look,Cam,I'll be fine,I swear.Plus,I think I've learnt to hold on to my own emotions to help stay put.And there's always you to guide me out,right?"  
He didn't say anything for a while,then just replied with "What if I can't?What strong enough feeling can someone who used to have no emotions until not too long ago have to help her stay grounded,Kirsten?"  
His eyes were still stuck to her face now,watching her as she moved closer to him and kissed him again.She didn't lie when she'd told him she didn't remember kissing him,back then she didn't,it was just later that it came back to her.She probably even meant telling him that it'd never happen again,she might've been certain of it back then,but that felt like a lifetime ago.Cameron was quick to respond to her kiss,then looked at her dreamy as she started whispering in his ear.  
"William Hartnell,Patrick Troughton,Jon Pertwee,Tom Baker,Peter Davison,Colin Baker,Sylvester McCoy,Paul McGann,Christopher Eccleston,David Tennant,Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi.Impressed now?" she said with a smirk.  
"Very." Cameron declared."Kinda love those feelings as well." he added kissing her again.  
"Me too." Kirsten told him with a smile taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.


End file.
